


Confessions From Above

by Osicne_C



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Funny, Humor, Lapis is cannot properly handle her gay feelings to save her life, Love Confessions, lapidot-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osicne_C/pseuds/Osicne_C
Summary: After Steven finds out about Lapis' true feelings of Peridot, he insists that she tells her the truth. Lapis comes up with a somewhat detailed plan to finally confess, but it gets escalated to chaotic really quickly when things do not go as smoothly as she originally hoped.(In other words, Lapis and Peridot are just as awkward a pair of 12 year olds when it comes to romance)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a goofy scenario I came up with the other day. Things escalate pretty fast so this one leans more towards the humors side if anything. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!

Lapis had always told herself that she would do just about anything for Steven, yet looking at the situation it had brought her in, she began to debate wonder what his real intentions were.

It had only been that previous week that she was greeted by the young boy in a strange unrecognizable land. A land in which Steven called, a “dream.”

Despite still having little knowledge on how dreams worked, the ocean gem knew that somehow, Steven saw  _something_ _._ Whatever that something was, it was enough for him the connect the dots.

His eyes gleamed like a pair of stars as he held his own face, “ _Laaaaaaaapis! This is amazing!”_ He squealed, “You should tell Peridot how you feel!”

 _Heck. No._ Was what she wanted to say. Yet the eager look on his eyes, the same look he held when healing her gem on the water tower, was one she could never dare say no to.

Now leaning against the outer walls of the barns, eavesdropping on the crystal gem’s conversations relating to the destruction pizza restaurant, Lapis could already feel her insides tighten.

Lapis turned away from the barn. For such an anxious moment, she had to admit she appreciated the beauty of the new day. The stalks of vegetables danced in the wind, swinging in unison, creating a wave in the sea of crops. Just another part of her home...their home.

“Just stop wasting time and get over it.” She sighed. Finally, she stepped into the barn entrance.

“Hey Lapis! What brings you here~” Steven called with a friendly wink. All faces turned towards the blue gem. A collection of casual greetings from each gem echoed through the barn as Lapis entered her home.

Peridot sat on the hayloft, eagerly swinging her legs and was too occupied by a colorful chart to notice her roommate’s entrance. All that could be hear was a number of inaudible angry grumbles.

 _Aww, looks like Paulette won Percy’s heart again, huh?_ Lapis thought. It only took one glance at the small gem to lift a smile on her face. The thought triggered the memory as to why she was there in the first place.

She had an entire script written out in her head. Now was the time to speak,

“Hey… Uh...Peridot?"                                           

“AH HA! THERE SHE IS.” Peridot hopped off the hayloft, barely managing to land straight on her feet, “Oh, Lapis. You wouldn't believe what this user said to me regarding Pierccy!”

Lapis looked at everything in the barn, except for her friend and crossed her arms. “Peridot uhhhhh, I need to talk to you- talk to you about somethi-”

Lapis halted her words at the barn's suddenly silence. The ocean gem leaned pass Peridot and glance at the other gems. At the other side was a squealing Steven, An amused Garnet, and Amethyst who failed to hold back cackles (Lapis doubted she was even trying to hold back at all) The only one who seemed to be confused was Pearl, yet she still held an open ear, pretending to fold Steven’s jacket as if she was not entirely focused on the pair.

 

A deep blue blush coated Lapis’ cheeks. Who did they think they are? What in the world were they looking at her like that?

“Uhhh, Lapis? Are you okay?” Peridot reached in to grab Lapis’ arm which was quickly snatched away.

“YES! I MEAN, NO. I MEAN-” Lapis could already feel the calmness she had been building up the entire morning crumble away. The more frustrated shouts that came out, the brighter her blush appeared. She looked down at her friend, who was wearing a concerned face.

 

Of course she was concerned, Peridot was the most mindful and supportive gem to her after all.

_That is why you like her after all._

Meanwhile, Steven’ squeals got higher. Garnet’s grin became wider. Amethyst laughter became louder and from the look of her her smile, Pearl's confusion seemed to no longer exist.

“Lapis!” Just tell me what's wrong!” Peridot turned towards the other gems, who each dropped their smug smiles to poor attempts to make expressionless faces at Peridot, “Oh I see...Do you want some privacy?” She whispered.

Privacy! That was exactly what she wanted. Was it? Was it enough?

_No, of course, it's not enough. It’s too soon. I'm not ready. I can't do it. I don't need to do it._

 

Peridot approached her and gently rested her hand on her shoulder, “Wanna take this outside?”

There she was again with her kindness. So kind, so caring, and so...Peridot. Lapis felt her stomach lift.

With the combination of the gem’s smiles, Peridot’s confusion, and her own embarrassment. Lapis felt the rage bottle to her throat. At any moment-

 _“_ UGGGGGGGHHHHHHH” without thinking she tightly wrapped her arms around the smaller gem, extended her wings, and dashed out the barn. 

Together, the ocean gem dashed towards the skies. A jet of wind struck the pair and she could not comprehend whether the rushing air was louder, or Peridot’s terrified screeches. The barn ran farther and farther from their view up until it was nothing but a mere red dot on the ground. Clouds ran through their vision in a series of white rapid streaks.

Peridot’s hands continued to claw into Lapis’ arms in a tight iron grip.

“LAAAAAAAPISSSSS PLEEEEEEAAASE STOOOOOOOOOOPPPP” Peridot hollered.

With one strong flap, Lapis halted in midair. The smaller gem squirmed in her grip and Flailed her arms in attempts to find something to hold onto.

“Oh my star. Oh my stars. My stars, my stars. We are so high. Ohhhhhh my stars.” The terrified mumbles soon morphed into screams of terror. The small gem climbed Lapis like a ladder, eventually wrapping herself around her head, “AHHH, LAPIS  _PLEEEAAASEEE PUT ME DOWN. WE'RE DONE. WE’RE GONERS. HELLLLLLP”_

 _“_ PERIDOT!” Lapis shouted. The green gem instantly stopped her screams and looked at her friend with utter confusion.

It was that point that Lapis realized that perhaps, launching her and Peridot hundreds if feet in the sky was not the best idea. A pressuring guilt built inside of her. The small gem was terrified, all because she could not handle her emotions.

“Peridot…I-I’m sorry for….scaring you.” She fixed her grip on Peridot so that she could cradle her more comfortably. The effects began to show, as Peridot’s posture began to relax.

“Lapis? What's bothering you?” Peridot asked

“Nothing is, well actually...Yeah, something is. It's just that….We've been...together for so long and...I think you're...I like you...a lot.” Lapis forced the words through her best attempt of a monotone voice.

Peridot froze. Her eyes shot widely open and she moved her face far from hers, “What?!” Her voice squeaked, “I-I…WHAT?!”

Lapidot pulled her closer. So that their eyes aligned, “YES! I like you okay? Ever since I came back, you've… Been a lot more supportive to me than I could ever deserve. You're so kind, fun, and goofy, and you are  _always_ there for me Peri!” The monotone began to fade away and was replaced by an eagerness.

“You always know what to say and I know that I don't show appreciation but I really do, Peridot. I just love having you around and... I love  _you..._ ”

Upon realizing the amount of time she was babbling, she failed to notice the complete utter silence coming from the technician. The wind howled around them. For a minute, the pair hovered in the sky in silent solitude.

“Uh- Why did you bring us all the way up here to say that?” She managed to scratch out her throat.

Lapis felt her cheeks burn and bounced her eyes to the sides, “Well I just figured that...No one would hear us from here.”

She had done it now.

“Oh...that...makes sense.” Peridot shifted herself from Lapis’ arms and looked down at the small red dot that marked the barn down below, “Do...do you think that they can't see us here either?”

Lapis tilted her head, “Uh, probably not but I don't see why that matt-”

The blue gem words were quickly interrupted. Peridot clutched onto Lapis’ shoulder and yanked her forward up until their lips touched. At first, she could hardly believe that Peridot,  _her peridot,_ would initiate a kiss to her. Yet the warmth of her friend’s face just as welcoming enough as Lapis had imagined. She tightened her hold on the smaller gem and grabbed her hair as she kissed back. Her wings fluttered with ease in synch with the tranquil sky that surrounded them.

Once they let go of the kiss, Peridot instantly shot her face down and tugged her own hair. “Oh- oh my gosh, I-I I- I'm sorry! I should have asked! I-I don't kn-know what I was- I was just…” she gave up in her incomprehensible mumbles and buried her flustered face into her hands, “Oh, and uhhh...I-I- I LOVE YOU TOO!” she quickly said in a single breath.

Lapis felt a stream of previously weighted anxiety flow outside of her. Even after all the chaos she had ut Peridot through just for a silly love confession, Lapis was blessed enough to have the most amazing and precious gem, return the same feeling. The ocean gem snorted and pecked Peridot’s gem with a smaller kiss, which triggered an unexpected giddy giggle from her.

She once again fixed her grip on her new lover and pressed her face against her hair to gently nuzzle against it. The moment could have lasted forever. Just them two, with nobody but the clouds to keep them company.

“You know, Lapis.” Peridot broke the silence, “There are alternate ways to a confession. Do you think that next time you could...warn me?”

Lapis laughed as she playfully pushed Peridot’s face away, “Oh come on, it was a perfect plan.”

“If by perfect you mean by scaring me to death, then sure!” 

“Tch, your screams were so loud that I bet the others are down there right now thinking that I kidnapped you or something. We should probably get back there” Lapis said.

 

The pair pressed foreheads together and shared another fit of laughter. Lapis tossed Peridot onto her back and together, they flew back towards their home. With Peridot’s small arms wrapped around her waist, Lapis knew that she once again, had to thank Steven. It was his kindess that had brought her to the very moment to begin with.

The concept of a dream was still a mystery to the ocean gem, and while she still wondered what it was that caused Steven to find out about her true feelings, she was glad he did.

_“If this is what it gets me, then maybe I should start dreaming a lot more often”_

 


End file.
